


Sore Loser

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Robin and Regina decide to divide up chores through a game of Jenga--guess who doesn't lose gracefully?





	

Robin sighs as he watches Regina slowly pull a Jenga block from the tower–and just as slowly a smug smile edges onto her lips. To say that she’s competitive is an understatement; to say that she doesn’t like to lose would be a bald faced lie–and when she suggested a little challenge to sort out who did what chores that afternoon, he’d been reluctant–and rightfully so, because his list of chores was far longer and far more tedious than hers. Rolling his eyes, he watches as twirls the block between her fingers and sits back in her chair, her eyes shifting between him and the Jenga tower. “So,” she begins. “What are you going to do about it?” **  
**

He chews at his bottom lip as he leans forward and rests his elbows on the edge of the table, leaning in a little as he stares at the tower. He only pretends to be strategizing; he chose his move before she’d even removed her last block. But the longer he stalls, the more annoyed she gets–and he can’t help but find her impossibly adorable when she gets huffy over ridiculous things like a game of Jenga. And, of course, it makes this ridiculous game a bit more enjoyable for him. It also delays the inevitable.

Slowly, he touches his finger to one block, and then to another–and he watches, fighting his urge to laugh as she shifts, her eye widening with frustration as a short sigh escapes her. Her eyes roll as he glances up at her, then a smile stretches over his lips as he pushes at a block, ready for the tower to fall and resigned what that’ll mean for his afternoon. Regina leans forward, ready to claim victory–and he finds himself holding his breath–then as the block is removed, the remaining ones form a physics-defying V.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she scoffs, her eyebrow arching as her jaw drops. “You… you cheated. You couldn’t have…”

“You are the one with magical abilities,” he cuts in. And then a chuckle rises into his voice. “I, on the other hand, have to rely on actual skill.”

“Shut up,” she mutters, leaning in and examining the blocks with heightened concentration.

“You’re… taking a bit longer than usual, love,” he teases as he leans back in his chair. “And those toilets aren’t going to clean themselves–especially not the one in the boys’ bathroom.”

She glares at him over the tower and takes a breath and as soon as the tip of her finger touches to a block the whole thing comes crashing down–and he stifles his laugh as a little whimper escapes her and she leans back in her chair and pouts.

“You’re such a sore loser,” Robin chuckles, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek–and to grab the toilet bowl cleaner. “No magic, either. I wouldn’t have been able to use it

“This sucks.”

“Sure it does.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know. It isn’t fair,” he murmurs in a mocking tone that only succeeds in further irritating her.

He grins and offers quick wink. “On the bright side, I thought I was going to be doing this , so I bought the kind that doesn’t splash.” With an annoyed sigh, she pushes herself up and grabs the bottle–and he presses a kiss to her cheek. “I like to start with the upstairs ones, that way, the downstairs one feels like a treat.” Regina doesn’t smile; instead, she only glares–and once again, he feels a laugh rumbling up from his chest and he doesn’t try to hide it.


End file.
